


Theatrical Performance

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anyways, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Theatre, Pretty much just smut with a little story, Public Sex, Smut, Those were already tags?, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?, YouRiko, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You and Riko decide to go on a date to a movie theater to see a new movie that just released. Unfortunately, they get a little... distracted.





	Theatrical Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am back to writing smut again... I am going to be going back to more non-smutty things soon. But I was lying in bed unable to sleep and an idea popped in my head... a few days later and here we are. I hope you enjoy.

You stands outside the movie theater, constantly glancing at a nearby clock as she does. She is supposed to be meeting Riko in about 15 minutes. They had heard about a new movie that was airing in the cinema and they decided to see it together. You, however, had been here for about 10 minutes already out of excitement. It had been a few weeks since their last date and they had been busy with Aqours to have any time to themselves.

“Y-You-chan!” A familiar voice calls out from somewhere down the street. You turns to look and sees Riko running towards her. When she reaches You she immediately embraces her. “How are you? You haven’t been here long have you?”

“I am good thanks. What about you? And don’t worry, I pretty much just got here.” You’s face begins to smile.  _ It is so nice to see her again. She is just as pretty as ever. _ “Shall we head in? We can try and get a good seat before they are taken.”

“Sure, lead the way You-chan.” Riko smiles back at You. 

You takes her hand and leads her inside. They already have pre-bought tickets, so they go up to the counter to collect them. The staff behind the counter tells them where to go and they follow their instructions and find the correct theater.

When they enter, they find that there are only a few people in there. You turns to Riko. “So um… where do you want to sit?”

Riko looks around. “The back row, somewhere in the middle. It has the best view, in my opinion.”

“Yousoro!” You salutes and then takes Riko’s hand again. The two walk up the stairs and take seats at the back, right where Riko wanted. “Are you excited for the movie?” 

“Yeah, I read a do-” She blushes, cutting herself off mid-sentence. Although You already knows about her secret hobby, she is still too nervous to talk about it, especially in a public place. “I heard some good things about it.”

You giggles.  _ She is so cute.  _ “Hey, come here.” Before Riko can react You leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. 

It was only meant to be a quick one, but Riko’s hand snakes around You's head and nestles itself in her hair. A few seconds later, and Riko had her tongue in You’s mouth and their tongues begin the dance that is very familiar to them.

Neither girl really cares if anyone can see them, they are just engrossed with each other. Or to be more accurate each other’s mouths. Their eyes are closed, heads tilted and both girls have completely melted into the kiss.

After a while, they break apart. They slowly open their eyes and they find themselves staring into each other’s eyes. “Th-That wasn't what I was expecting.” You says eventually, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

“Well… are you complaining?” Riko says in a much more teasing manner than she usually uses. 

“No, not at all.” You looks around the cinema. The seats seem to be filling up quickly. “It looks like we still have a good amount of time before it starts… enough for another kiss at least.”

Riko doesn't need to be told twice. Her eyes begin to close as she leans in. Their lips meet again. Riko’s hand had never left You’s hair and she loves the way it feels to be entangled in the ash brown locks of her girlfriend. Her other hand moved down to You’s hip.

You instinctively moves her hand behind Riko's back and slides it under the bottom of her blouse. She starts to stroke the small of Riko's back, before quickly transitioning running her finger along her spine, occasionally hitting the bottom of the strap of Riko's bra.

Every time You’s hand makes contact with her bra, Riko feels her heart beat a little faster with anticipation. She feels herself getting a little into it and her hand travels from You’s hip to her thigh. This makes You pull back a little.

“Um… Riko… if we do anymore… I um… won't be able to stop.” You’s voice is just a whisper as their faces are less than an inch from each other. Both feeling the other's breath on their lips.

“Who says I want to stop?” Riko doesn't let You react before she closes the small gap between their lips once again, this time pushing with more force and maneuvering so that she is now pinning You to the seat.

You doesn't care enough to stop her. She instantly melts into the kiss and she lets her eyes fall shut once again, as she does the entire cinema seems to fall away. It feels like the two of them are alone, on their own special island where nothing can ever disturb them.

Riko’s hand moves underneath You and unclasps her bra, it falls loose and there is enough space for Riko’s hand to slip under and massage the girl’s breast.

You can't help but moan a little into the kiss as Riko does this.  _ This feels so good.  _ You’s reaction spurs Riko on as she starts to focus more attention on the nipple, flicking it with her thumb as she continues to massage You’s chest. You’s own hand runs down Riko's side and under the girl’s skirt, ending up on her thigh.

You breaks the kiss a little. She manages to get out a “P-Please…” before Riko recaptures her mouth, but she understands what You wants. Riko moves her hand from You's breast, running it across You’s abs and down to the top of her shorts.

You’s shorts are quickly undone and Riko slides them a little down her legs. Riko runs her hand along You’s thighs. Tracing a finger from You’s knee all the way to the slightly damp material that is in between her legs.

Again, You moans into Riko's mouth. Feeling Riko’s fingers touching her through her panties is making her heart race. She lifts her hips off of the seat a little, pushing her entrance against Riko's fingers.

Riko takes the opportunity and slides You’s panties down her legs a little, before quickly moving her hand back between her legs.

Riko doesn't waste any time and slips a finger into You. The finger slides in easily, the little teasing that Riko had done was more than enough to make You wet enough. You moans again as Riko starts to move her finger back out and then immediately back in again. She soon finds a steady rhythm.

You’s hand that was on Riko's thigh starts moving up until it reaches the waistband of Riko's panties. She pulls them down and matches the speed of Riko’s fingers with her own.

Seeing that You is matching her, Riko slips a second finger inside of You and starts curling them inside her, hoping to gain the upper hand. This makes You start to moan more and begin thrusting her hips into Riko's fingers. Despite this though she matches Riko again, causing Riko to moan as well. 

Both girls continue to pump their fingers in and out of the other, each moaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues continue to dance together. You feels something building up inside her. She breaks the kiss and manages to get out “I… I’m… c-close.” It isn't that loud but Riko hears and replies with “S-Same.”

Both girls keep moving their hands as fast as possible as they get closer and closer to finishing. You can feel the walls around her fingers clamp down on them and she can feel her own entrance doing the same. They kiss again to muffle their moans again as they start to get a little louder. Not long after both girls collapse at the same time, panting for breath.

When they eventually recover the rest of the cinema phases back into their bubble of reality. The first thing they notice is that there seems to be a ring of empty seats surrounding them and the film seems to have started quite a while ago.

You pulls her panties and shorts back on before fastening her bra back on. Riko does the same with her own panties. They look around at the ring of empty seats again before looking back at each other and giggle. “Maybe we should go somewhere a little more… private... next time.” You whispers into Riko’s ear.  _ It was worth it though. _

“That is probably wise…” Riko’s cheeks have gone bright red at the realization that quite a few people probably saw them. “For now though, let's try and catch up with the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you feel like it, then please leave a comment. I reply to every single one that I get as soon as I can. I am also always looking to improve so any critique is more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed and once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
